Bakugan Chronicles Book One: Valentin and Serpo
Bakugan Chronicles Book One: Valentin and Serpo is the first installment in the Bakugan Chronicles Series. It is about the early adventures of Valentin with his first Guardian Bakugan, Serpo, a Darkus Serpenoid. It was created on August 6, 2010, and finished on August 9, 2010, on the Bakugan Community. When the two face a deadly threat, can they stop it from taking over the world of Bakugan? Or will they succomb to this evil's might? Introduction Hi. My name is Valentin. I'm a Bakugan Battle Brawler. My partner is Darkus Leonidas. For your information, Leonidas is talking Bakugan. A talking Bakugan............ Kinda weird, huh? Well, he isn't the first one I've ever had. He actually the second. The first one, you wonder? Oh yeah, he's in this story I'm telling to Leonidas. Yeah....good times........... " Valentin, whatcha staring at?" asked Leonidas. " The stars. I'm remembering a friend, who passed away....." I replied. " A friend?!" cried out Leonidas. " You told me you had never had known a person who passed away in your life!!" " I did," I said. " He was a Bakugan. A talking one. I had him before you, Leo." Leonidas flew up toward me. " WHAT?! How come you never told me?!" I looked up at him. " 'Cause I just remembered him. It seems liek I met him yesterday and he vanished the same day...." Leonidas gave me a strange look. " Whoa, whoa, wait; first you say this Bakugan passed away, now you say he vanished?!" " Remember the Doom Dimension?" " He disappeared into the.................oh..............I'm so sorry......" I gazed down. " Wanna know his name?" Leonidas sat next to me. " Yeah..........." I gave a huge breath. " His name.....................was Serpo........Serpo the Serpenoid........and this is the story Serpo and I shared. Before you came along, Leonidas...............before you........." Chapter One - Meeting Serpo This is where our story begins. " C'mon, runt. Show me your skills!" retorted the boy named Rick. I looked at him menacely. " Enough with the name-calling. Let's go." " FIELD OPEN!!!" we both cried out. "Gate card set!!" " Bakugan Brawl!! Haos Fear Ripper stand!!! He's got 300 Gs!!" HA!!" cried out Rick. A huge Bakugan with huge claws on large hands appeared " RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" I threw my Darkus Fear Ripper onto my Gate. " Bakugan Brawl!! Bakugan Stand!! Darkus Fear Ripper, 300 Gs, is here!!" " RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!!" cried out my Bakugan. " So....you have one too, eh? Well, see how you like this!! Gate Card open!! Haos Blocken!!! My Ripper gains 100 Gs thanks to this Gate and yours loses 100!! HA!!" cried out Rick. " Fool..." I managed to say. "WHAT?!" screamed Rick. I smiled and said " Ability Card activate; Bakugan Switch. If both battling Bakugan are the same, we switch Gs. My Ripper has 400 Gs, and yours? He's got 200 Gs!! Now, Ripper!! My Fear Ripper slashed at the other one. They fought for a few second when Rick's Ripper was defeated and sent back to him. I was victorious on the first round. " Age doesn't matter, hmm?" I asked the bully in a calm voice. Rick was angry. I could tell by the look on his face. " Oh yeah?! Bakugan Brawl!! Haos Griffon stand!! He's got 300 Gs!! Bet you can't beat my Griffon!!" " Oh so you wanna bet?! Bakugan Brawl!! Darkus Robotallian stand!! This guys got 310 Gs!! Beat that!!" I cried out. "Gate card open!! Darkus Shield!! My Bakugan gains 200 Gs and now has 510 Gs and yours loses 50 for each Gate in our unused piles!! Ha!! Beat that!! Wanna know how much he loses?" "What?" said Rick. " Your friend loses 200 Gs!!!HA!!" I yelled. My Robotallian punched the Griffon a bunch of times and Griffon was defeated. It was sent back Rick. " Grrrrr....you won't win THIS time!!" Gate Card set!!" Bakugan Brawl-" before he could finish.... KA-ZAM!! ZAP!! " What was that?!" I yelled. Suddently, two Bakugan appeared!! One was a Haos Saurus, which seemed to be battling for Rick. The other one was a Serpenoid, which seemed to battle for me!. However, it had green and red eyes, unlike the eyes of any other Darkus Serpenoid I've seen in my life. It also had yellow streaks with green on its body. I've never seen anything like that on a Serpenoid. It gave one squeeze to the Saurus, and the Saurus was sent to Rick!! I won the battle!! Time resumed and Rick gave me one long look of despair. He then fled. I picked up the Serponoid, which was in ball form. " Hi there..." The Serponoid opened by itself.I had NEVER seen a Bakugan do that. Only talking Bakugan could that. Or I thought so. " Greetingssss, creature. My name issssssss Ssssserpenoid," hissed the Serpenoid. (End of Chapter One.) Chapter Two - Why Serpo is the Only Talking Serpenoid.... " I've never seen a TALKING Serpenoid, before!!" I exclaimed as I walked home with the Serponoid on my shoulder. " Well...........it'sssssss hard to find one these dayssss.....ahahahaha!" replied the Serpenoid. " Hey.....maybe you should have a nickname, you know....a name that's short for your actual name. How about.....Serpo?" I asked him. " Hmm........ssssoundsssss good........I like it!" exclaimed the newly christened Serpo. " Neat! We're going to be best friends, I can tell!! Hey wait......" I stopped walking. " How come...you're the only Serponoid that can...talk?!" " What?! You've NEVER seen a TALKING Ssssssssserponoid before?! ALL of my kind can talk!!" cried out Serpo. " I wonder why they aren't, though...." I thought then said " What if...they lost their ability to talk when they came here?" " What?! No way!!!Unbelievable!! Dessssssspicable!! Incredi- " Enough with the vocabulary!! I get the point!!" "Oh......sssssssssorry......." I started walking again until I came home. I went on the computer and checked my ranking. Just as I thought. Beating Rick upped my ranking to Rank 20. Good, but not to me. " What'ssssssss that?" asked Serpo. " Oh this old thing? It's not exactly old, but....well, it's a computer. You can find info on here, talk to others, and even play games on here. It's pretty cool,"I explained. Serpo moved toward it. " Hey......" " What? " I asked. " That!!" Serpo said. He motioned the article about Dan Kuso....finding a talking Dragonoid!! " WHAT?! Dan?! He's one of my friends!! He's got one too?!" " Strange...." "Wait...how'd you know what that said?!" Serpo gave me look and said " Because of the picture." ( End of Chapter Two.) Chapter Three : We Hear About Masquerade " Serpo, look at this!!" I exclaimed two days after I met Serpo. Serpo opened up. " What? I wassssssss in the middle of a nap." " That can wait. There's this, guy, Masquerade whatever, if sending other people's Bakugan to this freaky place where Bakugan never are seen again called the Doom Dimension..." " WHAT?! DOOM DIMENSION?!" " Does that mean anything to you, Serpo?" I asked. " Yes. It is a place where Bakugan are sent, by evil, there to die. It is the afterlife of Bakugan. But why would someone send good Bakugan to the Doom Dimension....?" said Serpo. He thought for a moment, but didn't say anything. " Weird...." I said. I looked out my large window in my mansion. "Hey, there's friend Jake, Dan's cousin." I grabbed Serpo and ran out of my house. " Jake!! JAKE!!" Jake turned around and smiled. " Hey, Val! What's up?" he asked. " Nothing much. Meet Serpo, my talking Serpenoid. Serpo, this is my friend Jake. I knew him ever since I was 5 and he was 3 years old." " Greetingsssss, human...." hissed Serpo. " WHOA!!! Sick!! A TALKING Serpenoid?! NEAT!!" exclaimed Jake." Hey Valentin, can I ask you something?" " Yeah?" Jake smiled and said " Let's brawl!!!" (End of Chapter Three.) Chapter Four : Brawling Jake " Let's go!! FIELD OPEN!! " we both shouted. " Gate Card set!! " We set our Gate cards. " BAKUGAN BRAWL!!!" I rolled my Darkus Fear Ripper. Jake rolled his Darkus Reaper. " My Darkus Reaper has 400 Gs while your guy has 300 Gs!! HA!!" cackled Jake. " Oh yeah? We'll see about that. Gate card open!! Darkus Detonator!!! The Bakugan with the lowest Gs wins if it's Darkus!!" I cried out. " Tch. Too bad. Ability card activate. Omega Nulifier," said Jake. " It nulifies the opponent's Gate Card if my Bakugan is on it with an opponent Bakugan and it let's me win the brawl!! HA!!" replied Jake cooly. His Reaper was sent back to him while my Fear Ripper was sent back to me. " You did good, Fear Ripper, buddy. Bakugan Brawl!! Darkus Robotallian 350 Gs stand!!!" " GO!! Darkus Griffon 300 Gs stand!!" cired Jake. " Gate card open!! GAH!!" " What?" " I put the wrong the Gate card!! Darn it!! It made Griffon lose 100 Gs and your Robotallian gains 50 Gs for each unused Bakugan. He gains 100 Gs. Darn...." My Robotallian punched Griffon multiple times and Griffon was sent back to Jake. I took Robotallian back. We brawled and brawled. The score was 2-2 when I was about to bring out Serpo and Jake was going to bring out Reaper. " BAKUGAN BRAWL!! Darkus Reaper 400 Gs stand!!" cried Jake. " Ahahaha!! Prepare to fall!" cackled Reaper. ' What the-? Reaper talked?!" Jake looked shocked. " I-I-I didn't know!! I'm h-h-honest!!" " Well then...Bakugan Brawl!! Darkus Serpo stand!! Wait...he's got.....450 GS!?" I exclaimed. Now it was Reaper's turn to be shocked." Oh my....." Serpo grinned and wrapped himself around Reaper and grabbed his scythe with his mouth. " You won't be needing this anymore!!" In a flash, Serpo snapped the scythe into two!! " NO!!!" cried Reaper. " PLEASE!! HAVE MERCY ON ME!!!" " Never!! Ability Activate!! Darkus Coiler!!" hissed Serpo. " Did he just...activate an Ability by himself?!" exclaimed Jake. Serpo threw Reaper onto the Gate. " Now, Valentin!!!" I nodded. " Gate Card open!!! Darkus Deciever!! You lose 200 Gs and Serpo gains 200 Gs!!! Serpo's got 650 gs while your guy has 200 Gs!!!" I replied truimphly. " NO!!!!" screamed Reaper. " Yessssssssssssssssssssssss....." hissed Serpo. Serpo threw Reaper into the air and Reaper was sent back to Jake. Serpo was sent back to me. We won the brawl. Time resumed and Jake smiled. " That was awesome!!" " I know right?" I said, grinning. " Whoops. I have to go home. See you!!" Jake said as he left. " Cool. OK. BYE!!!" I said. As soon as we went inside, I asked Serpo " How'd you do that?!" " Do what?" " Snap the scythe into two. How'd you do that? I've never seen a Serponoid ever do that." " Well, I guess I'm a powerful Bakugan, right?" " Yeah, that's true......." A few days later, I was making lunch for Serpo and me when Jake was at the door." VALENTIN!! HELP!!! PLEASE!!" " Oh no!! Jake!!" I opened the door. Jake was panting with a sad look on his face. " What's wrong?" Jake looked up at me." Did you see that article about this Masquerade doofus?" I nodded. " Did you see the thing about the Doom Dimension?" I nodded again. " Well, he uses this thing called a Doom Card, which sends Bakugan to this Doom Dimension. And he sent....Reaper.....just...now....." before he could finish, he passed out. I gasped. " No way....Reaper...." Serpo was angry. " Valentin." " What?" " Let's challenge this 'Masquerade' to a brawl. Let's see how he likes his Bakugan going to the Doom Dimension." ( End of Chapter Four.) Chapter Five - I battle Masquerade " Grrrrrr.......Masquerade, where are you?! I want to battle you, you big jerk!!" I shouted. I was with Jake at the park waiting for Masquerade because Jake said that Masquerade usually appears at the park. " Show yourself, you coward!!" No answer. Jake looked really sad. I couldn't blame him. After all, his Guardian was sent to the Doom Dimension. And also, it wasn't his fault he lost because using something like a Doom Card would be cheating. I don't know why Masquerade would be doing that. " Looking for me?" A figure looking like the photo of Masquerade appeared in front of us. I took out the photo out. Yep. It was him. " I challenge you to a brawl since you sent my friend's Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. You're going to pay for that, you scoundrol!!" I said. Masquerade laughed and said " Who is this?! Some little ten-year-old?! AHAHAHAHA!!" replied Masquerade. " Fool. Let's go." " FIELD OPEN!!" we both shouted. " Gate card set!!" we both yelled. We set our Gates. " Doom card set!!" said Masquerade. He smiled and threw a card into the ground and it got sucked into the ground. " BAKUGAN BRAWL!!" " Darkus Laserman stand!!" shouted Masquerade. It had 350 Gs. " Darkus Fear Ripper, stand!!!" I yelled. Our Bakugan were on my Gate card,which gave an advantage. " Gate Card Open!!!! Overhang!! Lowest Gs wins!!" Laserman returned to Masquerade. " Grrrrrrrr.....Bakugan Brawl!! Darkus Griffon stand!! It's got 350 Gs!!" " Darkus Robotallian stand!!" I shouted. " Gate card open!! Darkus Obliberater!!" yelled Masquerade. " What does that do?!" I asked. Masquerade gave a smug laugh. " The Bakugan with the highest G-Power that's Darkus wins the battle.Say good-bye to Robotallian!!!" A portal opened and Griffon threw Robotallian in it. I realized that Robotallian won't come back to me ever again. " Grrrrrrr........you'll pay for that,you freak!!" I screamed at Masquerade. Me continued to brawl. Finally, the score was 2-2. He sent all my Bakugan except for Serpo into the Doom Dimension. But what was Masquerade's last Bakugan for this brawl? " BAKUGAN BRAWL!!!" I rolled Serpo. Masquerade rolled - REAPER?! " What?! Reaper!! But how...? You were sent to that horrible Doom Dimension!!" hissed Serpo. " Heh....I made it look like Reaper was being sent, but I really captured him!!AHAHAHA!!!" laughed Masquerade. " You.....you.....thief!! You lying piece of dirt!!!" I screamed. " Ability Card activate!!! Dire Reaper!!! It gives Reaper 200 points and you lose 200 Gs!!!" said Masquerade. Serpo hissed but did the most surprising thing I've ever seen a Bakugan do. He wrapped himself around Reaper, bit him, and absorbed his power. Our Bakugan were back to their base levels. Now it was Masquerade's turn to be shocked. " Wha-?" " Gate Card open!!" I said, grinning truimphly. " Character Card Serponoid!! Serponoid's Gs are doubled!! Plus, he gains 150 Gs!!! He's got 950 Gs!!!" Serpo flung Reaper into the ground tons of times. Reaper was sent back to Masquerade. I got Serpo back. Serpo and I won. Time resumed. Masquerade vanished. Jake ran up to me and said " Did you win?" I told him everything. Jake was really shocked. " Reaper......" " Don't worry. We'll get him back. Right, Serpo?" I asked. " Yesssssssss," replied Serpo. *** I was eating dinner when I got a call on my Bakupod. It was a call from my cousin Shun Kazami. " Hey, cousin," said Shun " I hear you've become better. Let's brawl tomorrow, shall we?" " Oh yeah," I said. (End of Chapter Five.) Chapter Six - Facing Shun " FIELD OPEN!! GATE CARD SET!! BAKUGAN BRAWL!!" I rolled Serpo. Shun rolled his extremely tough to beat Skyress. The score was 2-1. I was winning, of course. " Well, hello, Valentin. Long time, no see," said Skyress. " Hey, Skyress. Meet my new Guardian Bakugan, Serpo. Serpo, this Skyress, Shun's Guardian Bakugan," I told Serpo. " Nice to meet you too, Sssssskyressssss.........." replied Serpo "It is an honor to face you in battle." " Yes. I suppose so. Let's fight, shall we?" asked Skyress. " Yessssssssssss." Serpo wrapped himself around Skyress. " Ability Card activate. Soaring Winds!!" yelled Shun. Skyress transformed into a hurricane and Serpo fell onto the ground. " YEOW!!!" cried Serpo. " What's the matter? Need a bandage?" asked Skyress from inside the hurricane. Serpo gave a smug laugh and threw himslef at the hurricane, and it dissolved into nothing, leaving Skyress without portection from Serpo's attack. " UGH!!" yelled Skyress as Serpo wrapped his coils around her. He squeezed Skyress and drained her Gs on every attack. " Feh. Pathetic." murmered Serpo. He flung Skyress onto the ground, letting her go. WHAM!!! Serpo smiled. " Well? Anything?" Shun growled. " Yeah. I have something for you. Gate Card open!!! Royal Winds!!" Skyress suddently picked Serpo up and flung him onto the ground. Serpo didn't say anything. Skyress started sending mini tornaodos at Serpo, but he dodged them all. " Ability Card activate; Shadow Spring!!!" I shouted. Serpo took the form of a spring and jumped into Skress, wrapping himself around her again. " Now you fall!!" hissed Serpo. He spun toward the earth with Skyress. WHAM!! Skyress lay on the ground and was sent back to Shun a few seconds after. I took Serpo back. Again, as usual, we were victorious. Time resumed. " That was awesome," said Shun. " I agree," said Skyress. Suddently, Masquerade appeared!! " I challenge you both to brawl!" he said. " YOU!! Are you ready, Shun?" I asked my cousin. " Yeah!!!" he said. " FIELD OPEN!!! Gate card set!!" (End of Chapter Six.) Chapter Seven - Shun and I brawl Masquerade " Bakugan Brawl!!! " "Doom card set!!" shouted Masquerade. I rolled Serpo. Shun rolled Skyress. Masquerade rolled Reaper. Serpo looked really mad at Reaper. He couldn't believe that one of his own friends is being possessed by an evil being. He couldn't believe it. " Bakugan Brawl!! Darksu Hydranoid 400 Gs stand!!" yelled Masquerade. A huge hulking,reptile-like creature stood on two legs."GGGGGGRRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWRRRRR!! I AM DARKUS HYDRANOID!! I WILL DESTROY YOU IN ORDER TO COMPLETE MY DESTINY!!! RORRRRR!!!" bellowed Hydranoid. Shun looked shocked. I was really surprised at how big the creature looked. It was bigger than Serpo, Skyress, and Reaper. It had rows of jagged teeth. I didn't know how Masquerade couldv'e across such a terrifying Bakugan. " Ability card activate!! Storm Drainer!!" yelled Shun. Skyress become a huge tornado and sucked Reaper in, but couldn't suck Hydranoid in!! " Hydranoid, attack!!" roared Masquerade. Hydranoid punched the tornado and it disappeared, leaving Reaper and Skyress in sight. Reaper stabbed Skyress with his scythe and Skyress crashed into the ground. Serpo whacked Reaper in the head with his tail. Reaper crashed into Hydranoid and was sent back to Masquerade. " Grrrrr......" growled Masquerade. " Ability Card activate!! Darkus Refrain!!" Hydranoid hit Skyress with his spiny tail and the portal to the Doom Dimension opened. Before Skyress was pushed into it, Serpo wrapped himself around Hydranoid's neck and squeezed. Hydranoid staggered backward. Skyress sent herself back to Shun. " I'm sorry, Serpo!!" yelled Skyress. " That's alright. You have made our plan almost successful!! Time to throw Hydranoid into his own domain forever!!"replied Serpo bravely.Serpo launched himself off Hydranoid and pushed Hydranoid into the Doom Dimension. " Sayanara, Hydra!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!" cackled Serpo. " NOOO!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! NO!!!!" screamed Hydranoid. He was sucked into the portal and it closed. He was gone forever. Time resumed. Shun and I won the brawl. Masquerade waved a fist at us. "You'll pay for this!!" " You moron. That wouldn't have happened if you haven't been sending innocent Bakugan into the Doom Dimension," I said. Masquerade waved his fist again at us and vanished. Shun grinned a little then grimaced. "He'll be back. Valentin, but for Serpo since it was he sent Hydranoid into the Doom Dimension." " Don't worry." I nodded to Serpo."We'll be ready." (End of Chapter Seven.) Chapter Eight - Jake and I fight Dan and Runo in a Battle Serpo rammed his head into Drago while Hunter, Jake's new Dragonoid, breathed fire onto Tigrerra. " Gate card open!! Pyrus and Haos!!" yelled Dan. Tigrerra and Drago each gained 200 Gs. "Oh yeah?" Ability card activate!! Shadow Sneak!!" cried Jake. Hunter hit Tigrerra and and Serpo warpped himself around Drago. " Fall, Tigrerra!!" yelled Hunter. He threw Tigrerra onto the ground. "UGH!!!" screamed Tigrerra. Tigrerra fell to the ground was sent back to Runo. "NOOO!! TIGRERRA!!" yelled Runo. She lost. " NO!! RUNO!!" cried Dan."Ability card activate!!! PYRUS MEGABUSTER!!!" Drago roared with anger and became a huge fiery tornado and rammed into Hunter. " I'm.............sorry...........Jake........Valentin........Serpo.........." rasped Hunter. He was sent back to Jake. I guess it was up to Serpo and me to beat Dan and Drago. " Let's do this!!" yelled Drago. " YAAAAAA!!!!!!" roared Serpo. He rammed himself into Drago. Drago staggered back and tripped onto my gate card. " NOW VALENTIN!!" roared Serpo. " Gate card open!!Character Card Serpenoid!!It doubles his Gs and he gets 150 gs!! He's got 950 Gs!!!" I shouted. Serpo whacked Drago in the head with his tail and Drago was sent to Dan. We won!! Time resumed. Dan was grinning. " That was EPIC." Runo smiled too. " Awesome!!" Jake laughed. "Cool." I was about to say something when Serpenoid started to glow. "Huh? Serpo?You OK?" I asked the little Bakugan. Serpo looked sick. " Ugh....help..." Dan,Runo, and Jake looked at Serpo. " We need to get the others. And fast," said Dan. *** Shun, Julie,Marucho, Jake, Dan,Runo, and I watched Serpo as he grew brighter. "I don't like this one bit," said Julie. "Me neither,"replied Alice. Suddently, Serpo grew brighter. I couldn't see anything in the light. FLASH!!! (End of Chapter Eight.) Chapter Nine - Serpo Evolves The light faded. I was able to see Dan,Serpo, and the rest of guys. Even the Bakugan were in sight. And Serpo? He was in my hand like he was before. Only this time, he changed shape. "You can call me...Sonic Serpenoid!! My name's still Serpo, though," replied the newly evolved Serpo. Drago looked at Serpo. "Amazing!! An evolving Serpenoid?!" he exclaimed. Gorem, Preyas, Skyress, Tigrerra, and Hunter were amazed. How could a normal Bakugan like Serponoid with tons of cousins evolve? They were clueless. Serpo was really surprised as well. He never expected himself to evolve.He never did. *** "Hmm....it seems that Serpo has gained huge amounts of energy after wining so many brawls in a row. Also, defeating Masquerade's Hydranoid and sending it to the Doom Dimension boosted Serpo's power enormously," said Dr. Igor Kazami, my father. Igor Kazami is a scientist who creates awesome new technology and life-forms and is Dr.Michael's, Alice's grandfather's, lab assisstent. And he's also my father. "Since he's evolved, he is more stronger than he was originally. Not only that, Hunter, Gorem, Preyas, Skyress, and Tigrerra may also evolve soon. As for Drago, he could evolve again, since he is a Delta Dragonoid." "Awesome!!"cried Dan. "Sweet!!"said Marucho. " Alright!!" said Julie. Runo and Shun nodded. "What about Hydranoid?" asked Marucho. Everyone was silent.Then Dan said... " WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! SERPO SENT THAT IDIOT TO THE DOOM DIMENSION!" yelled Dan. "Not necissarly sent, I pushed Hydranoid into the portal,but....." Serpo thought for a moment. Shun looked up at Serpo. "What if.....Masquerade got Hydranoid back?I mean, he has the Doom Card, so he could transport himself there,take Hydranoid, and leave. Makes perfect sense doesn't it?" Another moment of silence. Suddently, my Bakupod ringed. I checked it."Hello?"I asked. "Well,well,well...Valentin Kazami...."said a voice.Then I saw....Masquerade in my Bakupod!! "You!!"I cried. Everyone was shocked. "You will be sorry for sending Hydranoid to the Doom Dimension. But I got him back. This time, now that he's evolved, we will DESTROY you!!" "Where'd my Reaper go?!" exclaimed Jake into the Bakupod. Runo looked stunned. "Reaper?!" "Long story. So, you want to battle, Masquerade?" I asked. He smiled. "Meet me at the par-" "Hold on second!!" cried Dan."I want to fight you, Masquerade!!" (End of Chapter Nine.) Chapter Ten - Saving Dan and the Rest of the Battle Brawlers " Ability card activate!!! Pyrus Dragon!!" cried Dan. "Ability card activate. Doom Control!!!" shouted Masquerade. It was Dan versus Masquerade. Both were tied. The rest of us were watching with bated breath. Would Dan win this battle? More importantly, will he and Drago win this brawl? Drago and Hydranoid wrestled each other. But, Hydranoid was to strong. "Gate card open!! Character Delta Dragonoid!!" cried Dan.Drago's Gs became 920 Gs. "Ability card activate!! Destruction Impact!!" cried Masquerade. To our surprise, the portal to the Doom Dimension o***d.It was the end for Drago. Drago first lost all of his Gs. Then, Hydranoid pushed Drago into the Doom Dimension. "DRAGO!!!!!!!" screamed Dan. "Dan....I'm....I'm...sorry.....don't...run..after...me....please...." said Drago sadly. He vanished into the portal. Dan ran toward the portal and jumped into it. "DRAGO!!!" The portal closed. Dan and Drago...were gone. Runo was crying.So wa Julie. Shun was looked grief-stricken. Marucho started stamping his feet on the the floor like a little kid. Jake passed out from the shock of losing his cousin to the Doom Dimension. I wasn beyond sad. Beyond angry. I wanted Masquerade and Hydranoid to pay for their crime. Something inside me, that wasn't really me, wanted them to die. Masquerade took Hydranoid back. Time resumed, but Masquerade disappeared. "Curse you Masquerade. Curse you until you die!!" I screamed. *** I was sad. Runo and the rest had went to confront Masquerade and rescue Dan. Jake went with them. They told me stay in case they needed help. I however, never knew when they could need my help. (End of Chapter Ten.) Chapter Eleven - Serpo's New Powers are put to the Test. Three days later.... Dominque, one of my friends and a Bakugan Brawler, had came over to my house and told me that the Brawlers weren't back yet. "How'd you know, Dom? "I asked her. " I haven't seen them ever you told me they vanished, so I guessed that they weren't back yet," she replied sadly. Serpo was angry. "None of this wouldv'e happened if it weren't for that Masquerade who sent Drago and Dan to the Doom Dimension. Now look!! They're ssssssstill missssssssing for dayssssssss!!" he exclaimed. I suddenlty had an idea. I took out a Doom Card that Shun gave me a few weeks after he and Dan beat Masquerade."Serpo, Dom, I have an idea." *** I put the Doom Card on the ground. Serpo stood on it. Suddently, a portal opened. And out of the portal came- "DAN!! RUNO!! MARUCHO!! SHUN!! JULIE!! JAKE!! You're back!!" exclaimed Dominique. She hugged Runo and Julie, who hugged her back. I slapped high fives with Marucho, Shun, Jake,and Dan. "Our Bakugan evolved!!! Well, sort of...." said Jake. Hunter and Drago were still the same. The others changed. Everyone told Alice, Serpo, and I what happened. "And now, we're all back thanks to Serpo!" said Julie. "Haha. Yeah ma-" before Dan could finish, Masquerade appeared!!! " Valentin Kazami and Serpo...you have eluded me for the last time. You have ruined all of my plans. But now, you shall fall!!! Let's brawl!! Your Serpo versus Hydranoid!!" said Masquerade. "Alright!! This is for all of the Bakugan sent to the Doom Dimensionby your slimy hide, Masquerade!!" I shouted. " FIELD OPEN!!!" (End of Chapter Eleven.) Chapter Twelve - The Fall of Serpo I set the only Gate on the field. "Doom Card set!!" cried Masquerade. He set the Doom Card. " BAKUGAN BRAWL!!!" I rolled Serpo. Masquerade rolled Hydranoid. The others watched us brawl. "Good luck Valentin!" said Runo. "Same here!!"said Dan. Dominique gave me a quick hug."Good Luck." "Yeah!!" said Jake." Avenge Reaper!!" I nodded. I couldn't believe that Masquerade sent Reaper to the Doom Dimension a while ago in order to power up Hydranoid. The Bakugan all wished Serpo good luck also. Serpo and I were ready to avenge every Bakugan sent to the Doom Dimension by Masquerade and Hydranoid. We were ready. "Ability card activate!! Shadow Megabycer!!" shouted Masquerade. Hydranoid gained 300 Gs. He had 700 Gs. "Ability card activate!"I shouted. " Darkness Arrival!!" Serpo also gained 300 Gs and had 700 Gs.Both were tied. Time to change that. "Gate card open!! Character Sonic Serpenoid!!" I shouted. Serpo gained the amount of Gs his base Power Level was plus 200. He had 1,300 Gs- the biggest amount I saw a Bakugan have at this kind of brawl so far!! Masquerade smiled. "Fool." "Huh?" "Ability card activate!! Destruction Impact!!" cried Masquerade Serpo lost all of the Gs he gained and they transferred to Hydranoid, who now had 1,600 Gs. I knew it was the end of Serpo. And maybe me. But I had to save Serpo. Somehow. The portal to the Doom Dimension opened. It was to late to save Serpo. Too late. Hydranoid grabbed the helpless Serpo and was about to flung him into the portal when Serpo wrapped himself around Hydranoid. Hydranoid wrestled with Serpo and both were about to fall in when... "Valentin." I looked at Serpo tearfully. Serpo looked at me and smiled. "Thank you for everything. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here now, saving lives." " No, Serpo, thank you, for giving me the confidence to face strong opponents and save others from evil. If it weren't for you, we would be dead by now." Serpo smiled again. "It was nice knowing you, valentin. Good-bye. I hope I will see you again someday. I hope. Now, Hydranoid, let's go,or do I have to make you go in?" "No...please...no..."whimpered Hydranoid. Serpo took off with Hydranoid into the Doom Dimension. "Good bye, everyone!!" Serpo and Hydranoid vanished. "NOOO!!!!!HYDRANOID!!!" cried Masquerade. He tripped and fell in the portal. "NOOOO!! HELP ME!! SOMEONE!! PLEASE!! NOOO!!" He was gone. The portal closed. Everyone was upset and crying. "SERPO!!!!!!!!!!I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!! SERPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. (End of Chapter Twelve.) Epologue "That's how it ended.Then I met you, Leonidas," I said. Leo looked sad. " Poor Serpo....." "Let's go home." "OK, Valentin. You said it." As I got up from my spot and walked out of the park, I heard the voice. Serpo's voice. "Valentin." Category:User:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan Fan Fiction